ilike you feisty
by Seddieforeverx3
Summary: Sam & Freddie are dating what happens when they get jealous and turn..Feisty? Could it be a turn on? ONE-SHOT.


Freddie's Pov

I walked through the doors of Ridgeway like any other day. I smiled over at Carly who was waiting by my locker.

"Hey whatsup?" I asked opening my locker.

"I was looking for Sam thought she'd be at your locker making out like out as always" Carly laughed shaking her head. I laughed back. Yeah you heard right, me and the demon are a couple about three weeks now. Its kind of a long story so I won't bore you with the details.

"Nah I haven't seen her. She probably going to be late as usual" I answered shutting my locker. She nodded her head.

"Or not" She said pointing over to Sam talking to…Mark? Why was Mark talking to Sam? I felt the anger boiling up in me. I know I know OVEREACTING! But Mark is the kind of guy who dated half the girls in this school and breaks each and every one of their hearts and then he flirts with the other half. He better not be flirting with her! Right then she waved goodbye and made her way to us.

"Sup peoples!" She smiled. Oh how I loved her smile. No! Don't think about her smile think about how you're going to fuck Mark up later. Yeah he's a tough guy but I have been working out…Yes to get Sam's attention and it did! Thank you very much.

"Why were you talking to Mark?" Carly asked beating me to the question.

"Oh he asked me out" She answered flatly.

"WHAT!" I yelled so loud that half the people in the hallway turned around. "I hope you said no"

"Nah I told him to pick me up at seven he's a major hottie" She smiled.

"Sam you're my girlfriend! And I'm not gunna let that asshole steal MY girlfriend!"

Sam let out a chuckle. "Whats so funny Puckett?"

"Geez Frednerd I was kidding!" She laughed. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry" I breathed.

She wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped mine around arms around her waist.

"I like it when you get all feisty" She winked. Oh how I loved her. I shook my head and laughed. She stepped up on her toes and gave me a quick tender kiss. Oh and how I loved those lips. She let go of my neck. "I wouldn't do that to you even if sometimes you deserve it" She smiled giving me a playful punch on the shoulder. I shook my head again bending down to kiss her again. Our lips were inches apart until a girly voice was heard from behind me. I thought it was Carly but turns out she left in the middle of everything. I turned around to see Jessica from my English class standing there. She had Red curly hair that reached a little lower than her shoulders and really green eyes.

"Oh hey Jessica"

"Here are the notes you let me barrow thanks so much you're a life savor!" She smiled laying her hand on my shoulder.

"Oh no problem" I said taking the notes from her hands.

"See you in English" She said walking her away.

I turned back to see Sam glaring at the back of Jessica's head.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Whats wrong! That hoe was all over you!" She yelled still glaring.

"No she wasn't"

"Yes she was!" I shook my head and she rolled her eyes. And if things couldn't get any more worst Jessica decided to come back. I grabbed Sam's hand and squeezed it. She came up to my ear. "If she makes a move she dead" She whispered. I shook my head for the tenth time today. And whispered back. "She's not"

"Oh hey Freddie, I wanted to know if you wanted to catch a movie later." _Oh god! Run away Jessica run away! _I could feel Sam trying to get out of my grip but I didn't let go.

"Jessica I'm flattered you asked but-" I was cut off by Sam.

"He's dating mamma here and if you don't want to end up in the hospital you better run hoe!" She yelled. She leaned over a little to be face to face with her. "Run" She whispered in her 'I'm about to kill you' voice. And So she did, I never a new a girl like Jessica had that much speed with her. Sam was about to run after her so I grabbed her wrists and pulled her to be, Kissing her roughly she responded to the kiss quick. I pulled away and whispered,

"I like you all feisty too"


End file.
